


Locking Up is a Serious Issue, Paladins

by Anonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith and Lotor being half-Galra friends is the best, Omorashi, The paladins are only mentioned, assisted urination
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:59:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Lotor doesn't have a bathroom in his cell at the castle. This is bound to get bad, especially when his Galra inner-workings decide to make things even worse. Good thing there's another half-Galra nearby to help out.





	Locking Up is a Serious Issue, Paladins

Really, the cell Lotor had been put in really wasn't that bad. The temperature was regulated and comfortable. There was a soft bed to lay on, that always gave him a good rest. Yeah, he had no where to get any privacy, but how often did anyone come in?

That was exactly what had gotten him into this situation.

There was no bathroom in his cell. This wasn't usually a problem, given the fact that someone would periodically let him out and lead him to the bathroom. He understood why, they just wanted to make sure he didn't try anything. Yeah, he may have given them reason to believe he might pull something, but had he yet? No.

Whoever was in charge of letting him out that day was doing an awful job. He had been let out soon after he woke up, but not since then. He was pretty sure that it was nearing the time the lights would dim to simulate night so that the people inhabiting the castle could sleep.

He knew that he had a larger bladder than the paladins due to being part Galra, but even his larger bladder couldn't hold that much for that long comfortably, considering he had drank nearly every water pouch he had been given that day. His bladder was heavy in his gut, but he was sure someone would come in soon.

Lotor pushed his hands into the fabric covering his thighs, letting his leg bounce a bit in desperation. He didn't want to hold himself and risk someone seeing him. No, he was a prince, that was simply too undignified for him to be caught doing. 

His bladder throbbed mercilessly and he muffled a whimper behind his hand. He really thought he couldn't hold it much longer.

Then the door opened.

And his cell door was opened.

Lotor thought he could jump for joy if his bladder wouldn't violently protest. As he stood up, he was sure his bladder would force him to let go right then and there.

He inched towards the door, sparing a glance at who it was that opened the door. Lance was standing there, looking like he would rather be anywhere but there and quite frankly, the feeling was mutual at the moment. Lance was reason Lotor was so desperate.

He followed Lance down the hallway, though he was sure he could have found his way on his own. They came across the bathroom door, and Lance looked at him expectedly. Lotor took the hint and slipped into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed, he bounced in place a bit.

The toilet was torturing him, his bladder throbbing insistently as he fumbled with the zipper on his pants. He extracted his member from his pants, aiming at the toilet. Finally, he could get some relief.

Nothing.

Lotor couldn't believe it. He didn't want to believe it. Why now, of all times, did his Galra anatomy have to make things difficult?

He knew if a Galra held their bladder for too long, they ran the risk of locking up and being unable to let go until someone rubbed their bladder just right. Lotor never had understood the "correct" way to do it. He tried pressing harshly, but there was no result other than a searing pain for a split second.

He couldn't explain to Lance what was wrong, could he? The blue paladin hated him, why would he help? He would just have to deal with it. 

He exited the bathroom, sighing a bit as Lance led him back to the room his cell was in, locking him back in like he was on the death sentence and he would be killed the next morning.

-

Sleep didn't come easy for Lotor. It never had when his bladder was even partially full. Now, it was straining, and he had no idea how long it would be before he felt relief.

The next morning, Lotor woke up in agonizing pain. Whatever water hadn't made its way to his bladder before, certainly had during the night. When he looked down, his bladder was distended, straining against his armor.

Lotor curled up as if he was trying to protect his bladder, a hand gently stroking at the distended area in a futile attempt to soothe the pain. He had to tell someone, he knew that, but would anyone care?

What time was it? The lights were still dimmed, and no one ever came in before the lights brightened up. He wanted to cry. He wanted to scream because quiznak, it hurt. 

Lotor squeezed his eyes shut, ignoring the way his lips pulled back in a painful grimace as he tried to hold back the tears the pricked at the back of his eyelids. Even though he knew it wouldn't do anything, he shoved his unoccupied hand between his legs, grasping at his crotch like it was a cliff that he was hanging off of and the fall would surely kill him if he let go.

Lotor's eyes flew open when he heard the small mewl that left his lips. He hadn't made that sound since he was kit and needed an adult. He would say one of his parents, but they were both focused on taking over the universe rather than raising a kid, so it was usually a servant that cared for him.

Lotor shut his eyes again, hoping against hope that someone would come in soon. 

He actually started crying when the lights brightened. The pain was unbearable, and he knew someone would come in soon. The thought made his bladder try to force its contents out.

"Please, please, oh, quiznak, please..." he mumbled under his breath. He didn't even know what he asking for. He might have been begging for someone to hurry up and take him to the bathroom, he might have been begging for his bladder to let go right then and there so he could feel relief. 

-

"Keith, at least give him a chance. He hasn't tried to kill us yet." Shiro said to the boy clad in a red jacket. Keith had arrived earlier that morning to visit his friends. He wasn't about to go meet Lotor, though.

"No way. Why should I?" He said. Shiro sighed a bit.

"Talk about... I don't know, Galra stuff?" Shiro tried. Keith rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but only because you're so insistent." Keith said. He followed Shiro through an intricate series of hallways to an area of the castle Keoth had never been to before.

When the door opened, Keith was greeted by loud, pained sobs filling his ears. Had they been torturing Lotor or something? He stepped inside and glanced at the cell, seeing Lotor laying on the bed, curled up and clutching his abdomen.

"Lotor? Is something wrong? Do you need to go to a pod?" Shiro asked, his voice even. Keith couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was something wrong? Of course something was wrong! A quick glance at Lotor's abdomen told Keith exactly what was wrong, as well. He had seen this a few times with blade members that had overestimated the strength of their bladder. 

"Shiro, something is wrong. Can you leave, please? Its a pretty... personal problem." He said. Shiro sighed a bit but decided it wasn't a problem worth arguing, turning on his heel and leaving the room. Keith unlocked the cell and slipped inside, approaching Lotor quietly.

"Do you think you can sit up?" Keith asked, getting worried when Lotor shook his head rapidly, another sob leaving him. Keith sat next to him on the bed, gently coaxing his curled up form to sit up. The extra pressure on his bladder caused Lotor to yelp a bit.

"Are you okay with me aiming for you? I think the relief might make you a bit... dizzy, I guess is the best word." Keith said. Lotor seemed to debate it for a moment before nodding. Anything to get relief as soon as possible.

Keith wrapped a hand each around Lotor's arms, pulling then away from his body. Lotor shook his head and bounced where he was sitting, crossing and uncrossing his legs to save his life.

Keith unzipped the zipper on Lotor's pants, gently removing his member and aiming at the floor. He positioned his other hand over Lotor's bladder.

"This'll hurt a bit, but you'll feel better soon, I promise." He said, pressing his hand into Lotor's bladder in a downwards motion. Lotor yelped and tried to pull away just as a thick stream of urine started to flood out of him.

Instantly, Lotor let out a moan of relief, his hands clasping around Keith's forearms. Keith watched in shock as pee flooded onto the floor for longer than he had ever seen someone pee.

"Wow, how long have you had to go?" He asked. Lotor panted a bit as his overtired muscles finally relaxed.

"Since yesterday morning." Lotor answered. Keith sputtered a bit, personally offended.

"Did no one come to let you out?" He asked. Lotor shrugged.

"I mean, no one let me out all day yesterday and when they did last night I was locked up. I didn't want to tell anyone what was wrong." He said. Keith sighed a bit.

"I hope you learned a lesson from this, at the very least." Keith said as the stream wound down to a trickle, and finally to nothing. Lotor nodded a bit.

"Do you feel better now?" Keith asked as he tucked Lotor back into his pants.

"A bit sore, but yeah." Lotor said. Keith nodded and shifted so he was laying against the pillows. He patted his chest gently, inviting Lotor to lay against him.

"I have a solution for that. Come on, lay down." He said. Lotor hesitantly laid against Keith's chest. 

Once Lotor was comfortably situated, Keith reached down and gently rubbed over Lotor's sore abdomen, humming a bit. 

As Lotor started to drift off from the ministrations, Keith began planning the speech he would inevitably give to the paladins and Alteans about the proper care of a Galra.


End file.
